A Fog is Beginning to Clear
by KENzeira
Summary: Naruto hidup dengan kenangan pahit tentang cintanya yang kandas. 'Datanglah padaku ketika kau sudah merasa bosan hidup seperti itu.' NaruHina slight NaruSaku. AU. RnR?


**A FOG IS BEGINNING TO CLEAR**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © KENzeira**

**.**

**.**

.oOo.

Kerlip lampu, dentuman musik, dan pesta dansa. Menguar aroma alkohol di mana-mana. Seakan tiada henti manusia mencari surgawi di bumi yang sudah kotor dan hina ini. Semua orang tampak terlihat menikmatinya, akan tetapi ada satu orang yang begitu jijik ketika menyadari dirinya adalah bagian dari manusia-manusia dalam diskotik itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke Uchiha mengubah posisi duduknya, entah berapa kali pula bartender berkumis itu menawarinya _vodka_. Sasuke memperhatikan sang sahabat yang mulai tenggelam di antara orang-orang yang menari di lantai dansa. Matanya menangkap sebuah rambut pirang yang menyembul dikelilingi wanita-wanita dengan pakaian serba terbuka.

Kemudian Sasuke melihat sahabatnya tersenyum puas.

.oOo.

"Kau seharusnya melihatku ketika berdansa dengan wanita-wanita cantik itu. Mereka tak berhenti memujiku, bahkan salah satu di antaranya ingin menjadi kekasihku!" Naruto tidak berhenti berbicara. Kemudian pemuda ceria itu kembali bercerita tentang betapa kagetnya wanita-wanita tersebut ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah kepala bagian di Perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal seantero Jepang.

"Kau terlihat antusias," respon Sasuke tanpa minat. Naruto rupanya tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak berminat mendengar kisahnya tentang kejadian di diskotik beberapa jam lalu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku banyak berhutang budi padamu. Karena kau, aku bisa menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Karena kau pula, aku merasa menjadi pria hebat yang memiliki segalanya."

Memiliki segalanya? Sasuke tidak tahu apakah dia harus bahagia atau kecewa. Tapi, melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang drastis membuatnya sedikit ragu. Apakah benar yang dilakukannya itu membawa Naruto pada kebahagiaan? Apakah hanya ini cara satu-satunya agar membuat pemuda itu menghapus perlahan rasa nyeri di dadanya? Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Oh, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Hyuuga Hinata? Tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Lagipula, dia hanya salah satu dari perempuan yang menjadi kekasihku. Omong-omong kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?"

"Apakah kau tidak berminat untuk serius pada satu perempuan?"

Naruto tampak berpikir beberapa saat. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Selama ini tujuanku adalah sukses dan menikahi perempuan yang kucintai, tapi kupikir aku tidak akan benar-benar melakukan itu. Aku mungkin lebih memilih menikah dengan wanita kaya atau semacamnya. Tapi … ah, entahlah. Untuk saat ini, aku masih ingin bermain-main"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Keheningan yang tercipta itu mau tidak mau sedikit membuat Naruto tidak enak. Kemudian sebuah suara pelan terdengar, begitu pelan.

"Apakah ini semua karena … Sakura?"

Seluruh tubuh Naruto menegang seketika. Napasnya memburu. Dia terjatuh. Tangan kananya sibuk meremas leher. Sasuke panik ketika penyakit hiperventilasi Naruto tiba-tiba kambuh. Pemuda bergaya rambut raven tersebut mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyebut nama seseorang di masa lalu sahabatnya itu.

.oOo.

Bayangan-bayangan itu menari-nari, seperti kabut yang mulai menghilang. Seorang gadis dengan senyuman hangat dan mata hijau berbinar penuh cahaya menyelipkan jari-jemari tangannya di antara jari-jemari pemuda itu. Sosok cantik laksana bidadari tersebut mengajaknya berlari menuju hamparan rumput luas yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah. Lembayung sore yang rupawan menjadi salah satu objek yang menakjubkan saat itu.

Naruto melukis senyum di bibir tebalnya. Bersama dengan gadis yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini merupakan hal paling membahagiakan. Akan tetapi rintik-rintik kecil itu tiba-tiba saja berjatuhan. Naruto meraih tangan kekasihnya agar segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh, namun genggamannya ditepis. Senyuman hangat, mata berbinar, semuanya yang indah tiba-tiba lenyap. Sosok itu hanya berdiri tegak, menantang hidup.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Sebelum sempat bertanya, sosok tersebut kembali bersuara.

"Karena kau … tidak memiliki apapun."

_Tidak memiliki apapun_. Hamparan rumput dan bunga-bunga indah berganti menjadi sebuah istana megah dengan sosok itu di atasnya. Sosok cantik ibarat bidadari tersebut begitu jauh dari jangkauan tangan Naruto. Berulangkali ia mencoba meraihnya, berulangkali pula kegagalan yang didapatinya. Kemudian Naruto menyadari dirinya hanya menggunakan pakaian lusuh dan kaki yang berhiaskan sepatu kotor.

_Karena kau tidak memiliki apapun._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya yang malang. Dengan sekali sentakan, Naruto terbangun. Ia terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang entah sudah berapa kali terulang. Mimpi-mimpi itu kerap kali menghantuinya dengan rasa takut. Rasa takut akan sebuah hidup. Naruto sadar, hidup tak hanya cukup mengandalkan ilmu, dia juga harus mengandalkan keberanian. Berani gagal, berani kehilangan, dan berani menghadapi hal buruk yang tak terduga—seperti yang ia alami dalam mimpinya.

Tanpa keberanian, ilmu tidak akan ada apa-apanya. Ilmu akan tersimpan dan berdebu jika tak ada berani yang mengambil tindakan untuk menyalurkannya. Naruto sempat putus asa dan berharap takdir segera mengambil nyawanya, namun akhirnya ia menemukan gagasan yang mampu membuatnya kembali berdiri tegak. _Berani dan berilmu_.

Naruto jatuh bangun dalam upaya pembuktian bahwa ia bisa memiliki _segalanya, _bahwadalam hidup ia tak hanya memiliki cinta, tapi juga harta. Meski begitu, ia tak pernah mampu menghapuskan rasa cintanya terhadap sosok dalam mimpi itu. Sosok yang meninggalkannya karena berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki apapun dalam hidup. Sosok yang begitu cantik … Haruno Sakura.

Sialnya, sosok itu harus segera ia hapus dalam hatinya.

.oOo.

Hari ini Naruto kembali berkencan dengan perempuan berbeda. Bukan untuk menunjukkan betapa hebat dirinya, tapi untuk mengalihkan ia dari rasa sakit tentang mimpi itu. Naruto adalah seorang pesandiwara ulung, ia akan memanfaatkan jabatan yang diberikan sahabatnya itu untuk memainkan peran yang sama sekali lain. Naruto akan pintar merayu dalam satu hari, ia juga akan pintar menipu dalam satu hari. Sama seperti yang seringkali dilakukan oleh para aktor sohor di Negeri Matahari Terbit itu.

_'Sakura tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin meninggalkanmu, _Baka_. Sudah kukatakan berulangkali bahwa orang tua Sakura-lah yang ingin kau berpisah darinya. Gadis itu hanya menjadi salah satu korban kekejaman kekuasaan, Sakura begitu polos dan aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu. Tapi dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit seperti orang tua atau kekasih membuatnya terpuruk, dan akhirnya ia memilih pilihan yang jelas-jelas sudah memberi hidup padanya. Kau tidak boleh egois. Jika Sakura mampu melangkah, kau juga harus mampu.'_

Ia teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Naruto tahu, ia tak seharusnya menjadi egois. Cinta tak selalu berakhir mulus seperti kebanyakan cerita-cerita dalam dongeng. Ini bukan dongeng. Jika terus memaksakan kehedak hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh egois, namun rasa cinta yang tumbuh dan berakar kuat di hatilah yang membuatnya egois.

"Naruto-kun, hari ini kau akan mengajakku ke mana?"

Naruto lalu ingat kalau dirinya masih bersama perempuan manja yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di diskotik beberapa hari lalu. Dengan mesra, ia merangkul pundak perempuan tersebut. "Bagaimana jika ke Lotte World?"

Perempuan itu setuju, lalu dua anak manusia itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Naruto tidak banyak bicara, entah kenapa ia tidak berminat melancarkan aksinya untuk merayu. Ia hanya ingin menjernihkan sejenak kepalanya dari rasa sakit itu. Naruto mulai merasa bosan dengan rutinitasnya yang berganti pasangan layaknya berganti pakaian. Mendadak ia merindukan suatu hubungan harmonis, hubungan di mana hanya ada dirinya dan sosok yang ia cintai yang berjalan di antara salju-salju putih kehidupan—meninggalkan jejak kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Naruto sudah lelah bersandiwara.

_'Kau boleh saja berkencan dengan banyak perempuan, tapi, Naruto-kun, kau hanya perlu mengingat satu hal … datanglah padaku ketika kau sudah merasa bosan hidup seperti itu.'_

Ia tersentak ketika kepalanya tiba-tiba mengingat kata-kata kekasihnya yang berada di Shibuya—Hyuuga Hinata. Sesosok gadis sederhana yang Naruto kenal sebelum ia menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia akan mengakhiri hari ini dengan cepat, ia akan mengakhiri segala kebodohan yang ia perbuat. Naruto akan melangkah—dengan pasti—menggapai sosok yang ia harap dapat menyembuhkan luka di hatinya.

Kabut kehidupan mulai terhapus. Kini Naruto dapat melihat jalan di depannya, kini ia tahu ke mana kakinya harus melangkah. _A fog is beginning to clear_.

.OWARI.


End file.
